


Drops Of Jupiter

by Lothiriel84



Series: Lost In Paradise [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?





	Drops Of Jupiter

David jumped as he once more materialised at his elbow; he couldn’t resist a touch of the dramatic, but to be fair, that was about his only weakness.

“Hey, it’s me,” he whispered at his ear, smirked as he felt David shiver under his touch. Shareholders, but he had missed this little game between the two of them; how easily he could get a response out of the boy, all the while leaving him wanting for more.

His fingers found their familiar place beneath the fabric of David’s trousers, his lips tracing the shell of his left ear. “Colin,” David exhaled, shakily. “Please.”

David’s body language screamed for him to stop, but he had never been the kind of guy who backed away from a challenge. It was as clear as day on Mercury that the boy was still attracted to him, and that he was fighting a losing battle when he tried to resist it.

“I missed you, man,” he breathed into his skin; and while that was only partially true, it still wasn’t an outright lie either. Somewhere along the way, the prospect of showing his eager intern all the glory and magnificence of the multiverse had somehow become a big part of his obsession for The Project; and while he wouldn’t go as far as to call it love or anything equally ridiculous, there had always been a lingering attraction between the two of them, that constantly drew them towards one another like binary stars orbiting around their common barycentre.

It had taken him years to admit it even to himself, but he had felt lonely, just a tiny bit; surrounded by the multitude of universes, and no one to share all that vastness with, save for a giant alien spider. Patrick had been a faithful, and occasionally overzealous, companion, but all his devotion couldn’t compare to the companionship of a fellow human being.

David’s head had fallen back against his shoulder by now, as his fingers worked their way towards their intended goal. He pressed further against his body, let David feel just how excited he was about their long overdue reunion.

Just like that, the mood between them seemed to change dramatically; David all but grabbed his hand, pushed it right where it was headed all along. Shareholders, but there was no room for doubt about how much the boy wanted him, wanted this; he met his lips for a searing kiss, let out a strangled noise as David somehow managed to sneak his free hand between their bodies.

“Fuck. Yes,” he growled, all the while growing increasingly frustrated with their relative positions. David was still pushing into his hand, as if that had somehow become his lifeline, and he emitted a high-pitched noise when Colin finally managed to remove it from the front of his trousers.

“Patience, buddy,” he panted, urging him towards the makeshift bed a few feet away from them.

David merely followed his lead, like he had done countless times already.


End file.
